Darth Kane
"Ah yes... The Hero of Tython. The '"Slayer of the Emperor.'" I have analyzed your attack, and, I must say, what a puny plan. Dromund Kaas is the heart of the Empire and its defenses a pinnacle of galactic engineering - every weapon created in this city in the past 200 years was designed by yours truly for the sole purpose of crushing the Republic and their pitiful Jedi friends like you. The Sith will have victory... my GENIUS will prevail!" Darth Kane, born Zhejari, was a maniacal Dark Lord of the Sith and master engineer of hundreds of experimental weapons that derived their power from the Dark Side. Having supposedly lived for hundreds of years, Kane has been a twisted machinator of countless victories for Vitiate's Empire for longer than most Jedi and Sith can remember. For his age, Kane is believed to be of the Sith species and the product of Zuguruk and Kissai caste crossbreeding - though, given his knowledge of the Dark Side, he could very well be an alien of an obscure species that prolonged his lifespan by unnatural means. At a young age, the ambitious Sith developed an obsession with becoming the most powerful Lord in the Empire, and saw no use in clinging to moralistic values such as compassion and empathy. For this, Lord Kane fit in relatively well with his fellows, though his strange proclivity for alchemy was viewed with some suspicion. Indeed, though he lacked the immense power of some other Sith that manifested in basic applications such as telekinesis, Kane excelled in the more obscure and mysterious powers of the Dark Side. To compensate for his handicaps, Kane studied for years in the arcane arts and began devising his first creations. Using Sith Alchemy, Kane was able to fabricate a myriad of deadly technologies and even give life to new species of Sithspawn. After developing extensive knowledge of Alchemy, Kane began investing in the research and development of a small army of automatons to serve him and further his efforts. Though the first batch of automata failed to produce results, Kane would quickly perfect his creations after learning from his previous mistakes and create a group of deadly assassin droids through the Dark Side and his growing knowledge of technology and engineering. News of Kane's sinister creations would spread quickly. The Sith Emperor himself would take an interest in his studies and eagerly invited him to his fortess on Dromund Kaas. Satisfied with what Lord Kane had to say, the Emperor made him a Darth and granted him his own laboratory within the walls of the Sith Citadel in Kaas City. The newly christened Darth Kane would quickly set up shop in the Citadel and set about perfecting the flawed defenses of Kaas City. Despite his outward appearance, Darth Kane had only feigned loyalty to his master. In truth, the Sith only cared about furthering his studies and devoted much of his time to empowering himself through Dark Side technology. In time, Kane believed he would be able to defeat Vitiate himself, and his obsession with power and confidence in his own ability would have to be contained on multiple occasions to save his own skin. Still, as the centuries went by, Kane would grow profoundly in knowledge of the Dark Side and cunning with technologu. And what better facade could Kane use to gather power than the infamous Sith Empire? Category:SWTOR Category:Fan Characters